


То, чего нет (Офицер)

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Смотрел в канон на начало губернаторства Ройенталя. Выдал ему туда Оберштайна, чтобы хоть как-то это грустный катаклизм разрешить. И еще водил их в театр.





	То, чего нет (Офицер)

**Author's Note:**

> Ленточку для Фенрира, как мы помним, сделали из шума кошачьих шагов, женской бороды, корней горы, медвежьих сухожилий, рыбьего дыхания и птичьей слюны.
> 
> При этом  
> Рыбье дыхание — (r. agonalis; син.: Д. терминальное, "гаспинг-дыхание) патологическое дыхание, характеризующееся редкими, короткими и глубокими, судорожными дыхательными движениями; возникает при крайне тяжелых состояниях организма, обычно сопровождающихся выраженной гипоксией головного мозга.  
> Когда мы обсуждали, что кайзер - рыбка, то, наверное, не это имели ввиду. Мдам. Смеяться после слова "лопата".
> 
> Стубб — переводится со шведского как борода. И таки да, есть несколько идиотов, которые назвали своего ребенка Стубб.
> 
> Про шахматы  
> Слон в разных странах имеет самые разные названия:  
> «шут» (fou) — у французов;  
> «бегун» (Läufer) — у немцев;  
> «офицер» — у болгар, украинцев и, нередко, в России;  
> «копье» (oda) — у эстонцев;  
> «епископ» (bishop) — в англоязычных странах.
> 
> «Ферзь» происходит от перс. ferz — «полководец», «визирь».  
> Во многих европейских языках (а также в разговорном русском) ферзь называется «королевой», на английском языке «Queen». Относительно происхождения этого названия существуют две версии:  
> по одной из них это слово происходит от того же ferz, заимствованного во французский язык, где слово постепенно трансформировалось во фр. vierge — «девственница, дева».  
> по другой версии, появление шахматной фигуры «королева» вместо ферзя и придание этой фигуре значительной игровой силы связано со значительным усилением королевской власти в Испании при королеве Изабелле Кастильской в конце XV века.

***  
У триумфа терпкий привкус измены, сдобренный колючим поражением. Наверное именно от них во рту горьковатый налет, и дело вовсе не в местной воде, которая должна быть более настоящей, чем многократно фильтрованная вода "Тристана".  
Оскар отвык от птиц, бесцеремонно садящихся на карниз, и от солнца, уходящего за горизонт.  
В горле немного щемит, когда поднимаешься на лифте в свой кабинет. Совсем не так, когда тело пружинит при старте.  
Половина галактики теперь его. Он вступил в законные права владения — не так ли?  
Почему тогда в щедром подарке чудится подачка и желание избавиться? Оскар уступил бы роль губернатора Нойе Ланда разве что Миттермайеру. Да и то...  
Статус губернатора — признание того, что именно Ройенталь правая рука императора Райнхарда. Должно быть таковым. Но кажется ссылкой и проклятием.  
Может быть дело в том, что Оскар не справляется с оказанным доверием?  
Кабинет пустой — он гость в нем. Простые рамы картин, лаконичная отделка дверей — все выхолощено. Он завоеватель, который вряд ли добьется расположения у покоренного народа.   
Тысячи смертей в самом начале правления... Сколько ни иронизируй о блистательном таланте подчиненных, но, возможно, если бы принял решение сам отправиться на площадь, то получилось бы? Оскар не знает. Он никогда не понимал как думают гражданские. Стоит признать хотя бы самому себе, что отвык, забыл, или не знал никогда.  
Поэтому в подарок к половине царства ему отправили принцессу. Она приближалась, как визит начальству на ковер после недельного запоя — неотвратимая, грозная и бессердечная.   
Вон его слепая Немезида, добралась. Добро пожаловать. Стоит с другой стороны стола. Страшненькая, костлявая, безразличная ко всему. Что воля, что неволя, что попытки привести в чувство половину галактики, пока она не утонула в крови под чутким руководством генерал-губернатора Оскара фон Ройенталя.  
— Вы чувствуете себя нянькой или принцессой, Оберштайн? — вопрос в достаточной степени бестактен, чтобы сцедить злость и вывести надсмотрщика из равновесия.  
Оскар прекрасно знает, что ему нужна помощь. Один, он не в состоянии развернуть агентурную сеть, чтобы вычислить подстрекателей. Может только обороняться или нападать. Этот, если повезет, справится с этой задачей. Если не он, то кто в конце концов?  
Если бы Оберштайн умел закатывать глаза, то он бы наверняка это сделал. Но он просто стоит, пытаясь испепелить взглядом. Можно признать, что у него это получается весьма неплохо. Пачка бумаги на столе, кажется, начинает дымиться.   
Оберштайн, определенно, выглядит непривлекательно, даже отталкивающе. Как мужчина, по крайней мере. Оскар не очень разбирается в мужчинах — несмотря на бурное прошлое и увлекательное настоящее, полноценного опыта с мужчинами у него так и не было. Совместная дрочка в казарме не в счет. Но если бы его привлекали мужчины, то наверняка нежные и смазливые. Беззащитно манерные, похожие на женщин. Можно ли Райнхарда назвать похожим на женщину? Вряд ли. Ройенталь никогда не думал сколько в его восхищении — влюбленности, а в верности — влечения.  
Склонив голову на бок, Оскар едва не цокает языком, оценивая сомнительные прелести объекта перед собой. Ему доставляет удовольствием развлекать себя разглядыванием подарка, до которого Райнхарду нет никакого дела. Ведь Райнхарда не интересует личная жизнь его вассалов.  
Наверняка нашлись бы женщины, которым Оберштайн показался бы притягательным. У него красивые длинные пальцы, таинственная худоба, общий драматизм серого измученного лица и налет таинственности. Определенно, если Оскар будет так же паршиво спать, то скоро они с Оберштайном будут соревноваться за одну и ту же целевую аудиторию — поклонниц саг о вампирах. Надо будет только решить, подобрать ли огненную ведьмочку для себя, или посмотреть как Оберштайн будет оправдываться за рыжие волосы на рукаве?

Скучно.  
Скучно, мерзко и муторно.  
— Вас подарили мне вместе с половиной галактики, между прочим. Значит вы принцесса, — Оскар нехорошо щурится перед тем, как сделать глупость — подойти вплотную.   
Кажется, что когда он оказался вдали от Райнхарда, начали рваться невидимые цепи, которым он был скован. Возможно император заказал Оберштайну ленту из звука кошачьих шагов? Как знать. Но потребуется время, чтобы ее изготовить.  
Сейчас между ними нет времени. И нет расстояния. И, может быть, это Ройенталя подарили вместе с половиной мира, упаковав в аскетичный интерьер Хайнессенополиса.

Секс между мужчиной и мужчиной — далеко не всегда признак вспыхнувшего чувства. Чаще это способ показать власть над другим. Поставить на колени. Овладеть. Продемонстрировать собственную силу.  
Ройенталь готов поклясться, что именно это низменное желание движет им, когда он привлекает Оберштайна к себе, ухватив за талию. Дальше будет насилие — грубая сила, начисто лишенная обаяния.  
Оберштайн удивительно горячий, а его позвонки доверительно уткнулись в ладонь. Настолько беззащитно, что Оскар провел по спине большим пальцем. Еще раз. И еще. Успокаивая. Успокаиваясь. Оберштайн не отталкивает, не пытается вырваться. Он стоит, слыша, как Оскар дышит ему в ухо, едва касаясь щекой щеки. Ему не все равно — в этом можно быть уверенным, но он не боится. 

Оскар закрывает глаза, погружаясь в темноту слепца.  
Он падает.  
Вниз.  
Ниже.  
Еще.   
Падает с высоты капитанского мостика. С высоты гостиничного номера, который стал его кабинетом. Падает и никак не долетает до земли, чтобы разбиться.  
Это прикосновение похоже на бунт и вызов. Попытка дотянуться до Райнхарда. Может быть император хочет именно этого? Он щедрой рукой поделился игрушками — на, владей. Попробуй, каково это быть властителем мира. Может быть ты лучше чем я? Может быть ты докажешь это, пойдя на меня войной? Может быть ты, наконец, поймешь, насколько ты безразличен мне.  
Прикосновения становятся настойчивей. У Оскара есть и планета, и флот, и визирь.  
Что надо сделать с Оберштайном, чтобы тот предал своего императора? А чтобы убил предателя? Сможет ли он, узнав о неверности Ройенталя нажать на спусковой крючок?  
Сможет.  
Если быть честным, то из него выйдет неплохой судья. По крайней мере он должен получить от этого удовольствие.  
На благо страны, конечно же.

Позвонки прижимаются к ладони, доверяясь, а Оскар никак не может перестать чувствовать. Если бы сейчас Оберштайн положил ему руку на плечо, заставляя встать на колени, то Оскар бы подчинился. Хотя Райнхарду он подчинился бы с большим удовольствием.

Вместо этого Оберштайн вздыхает. Оскар слышит звук и чувствует, как расстояние между ними на этот вдох становится еще меньше.   
Вздыхает, поднимает руку и легко толкает Оскара в грудь.  
Оскар падает вниз.  
Вниз.  
Вниз.

Пешка, дойдя до края доски, стала визирем, а офицер так и остался шутом.

***  
Он не раз потом вспоминает этот день, то, каким всемогущим казался себе. И каким жалким.  
Падение оказалось пророчеством, но Оберштайн тот, кто не дал упасть. Как собака, взявшая след, он просматривал документы, сводки, отчеты. Говорил с людьми. Оскар не лез. Он знал, что кабинет Оберштайна похож на его как две капли воды, разве что стол завален бумагами. Стол Оскара — стол бездельника. Он слишком привык командовать из кресла на мостике. Это младшие офицеры показывают ему поля боя. Он работает с экраном, а не с папками.  
Кажется, Оберштайн тоже удивился, поняв, кто хочет, чтобы Ройенталь сорвался с цепи. Кажется, он был бы доволен, если бы заговорщиком все же оказался Ройенталь.  
И Ройенталь был бы доволен. Он бы вырвался из плена комнаты, прихлопнутой свеху небом, от вездесущих голубей, от попыток быть наместником, достойным Райнхарда.  
Насколько слаще было бы устроить войну. Взмахнуть рукой, поднимая войска в небо. Посмотреть солдатам в глаза. Увидеть, кто готов последовать за своим командиром за край света.  
Но не обвинишь Оберштайна в государственной измене — он здесь, руку протяни. Он сам вытащил Оскара из ловушки. А Миттермайер… Такое не приходит даже в муторных ночных кошмарах. Особенно, когда он говорит, что Райнхарду стало хуже.  
Это засекреченный разговор по одной из самых защищенных линий. Не решение. Не приговор — Миттермайер делится тревогой за своего господина. По-дружески. Зная, считая, что Ройенталю это важно, как важно преданному вассалу и соратнику.  
И Ройенталь слушает, кивает и, кажется, говорит слова поддержки. А потом долго сидит перед выключенным коммом, положив подбородок на сложенные руки. Достаточно долго, чтобы стало страшно.  
Оскару не посмотреть на приборы, не удостовериться в том, что кислород находится на нужной отметке. Ему не хватает воздуха, но не открыть окно — слишком высоко. Этот мир отторгает его, даже если он принес благо и процветание. Хотел по крайней мере.

Хорошо, что сейчас у него есть блистательная возможность выпустить пар, хотя Оскар идет в соседний кабинет не за этим. Серому человеку не все равно, как чувствует себя мальчишка на другом конце галактики. Ведь это для Оскара он Император. Оберштайн в два раза старше и даже странно, что сделал ставку именно на него. Слишком велика разница в темпераменте, отношении к жизни, восприятии жизни.  
Почему же?..  
Оберштайн, конечно же, не отвечает на незаданный вопрос. Он не шевелясь следит за тем, как Оскар захватнически меряет шагами его кабинет.   
— У Райнхарда был приступ, — выплевывает из себя Оскар и начинает внимательно изучать мазню в простой раме. Почему Оберштайн не приказал снять это уродство? Оскар разрешил оставить только то, на что можно было смотреть без содрогания. Данное сочетание цветовых пятен было призвано вызывать рвоту, не иначе.  
Оскар слушал. Сначала было тихо, потом Оберштайн встал из-за стола, сделал шаг. Замер. Еще шаг. Еще.  
— Что вы будете делать?  
Оскар обернулся. Оберштайн подошел к окну и смотрел на город под собой точно так же, как часто смотрел сам Ройенталь.  
Они все же… похожи. И нет, не благо страны вывело Оберштайна из равновесия. Нет. Эти сжатые руки, этот задранный подбородок, это напряженное тело — благо страны не произвело бы на Оберштайна такого впечатления. Благо страны это работа. Получается, что Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм…  
Оскар не дал себе закончить мысль. Он довольно уже насладился тем, как Оберштайн напряжен.  
— Нет чести воевать с больным человеком, Оберштайн, — фраза оказалась нелепой. Будто Оскар собирался воевать с Райнхардом на самом деле. Будто кровь солдат стоила того, чтобы пролить ее ради развлечения власть имеющих.  
Будет трудно. Будет очень трудно сидеть в золотой клетке. Будет трудно наблюдать за своим медленным угасанием. Или стоит умереть в попытке взять Изерлон? Ведь в его, Оскара, власти дать Райнхарду упоение этим боем. Последним, возможно, для них обоих. А Оберштайн, который сейчас разжимает кулаки, пытаясь сделать вид, что ему все равно, останется решать эти социальные дрязги и никогда не узнает, как Райнхард отнесется к его решениям.  
Это была бы славная пытка. Настолько славная, что Оскару даже жаль, что если он умрет вовремя, то не сможет насладиться зрелищем. Остается надеяться, что развлечений в Вальгалле будет достаточно, чтобы забыть о том, что сейчас, когда они стоят в одной комнате, хочется обнять. То ли для того, чтобы утешить, то ли для того, чтобы получить утешение.  
Или, хотя бы, чтобы Оберштайн язвительно назвал паникером и сказал, что не стоит пугаться каждой простуды. Чтобы унизил, чтобы назвал невысказанное предположение глупостью. Но он молчит, смотрит в окно, и Оскару не остается ничего иного, как поверить своему предчувствию.

***  
Приглашение на свадьбу стало для них обоих освобождением от временной ссылки.  
Оскар знает, что пришло два приглашения, от Бергергрюна. С Оберштайном Оскар не оставался один на один с момента того разговора. Он лишил его счастья умереть в бою, но все равно видит в Оскаре предателя. Оскар не знает, что было бы хуже — терпеть эту подозрительность лично, или вот так, получать документы через секретарей, через Фернера. Оскар ненавидит его всей душой, но не знает за что. Раздражает его улыбочка, предупредительность, то, что он может в нарушение иерархии, когда угодно обратиться к Оберштайну или зайти в его каюту.  
Когда, они вдвоем стоят на обсервационной палубе “Тристана”, то Оскар не может там находиться. Он слишком лишний. Поэтому он разворачивается, взмахнув плащом, и делает вид, что ему надо на мостик.

И только, когда на свадьбе императора хрусталь ломается в руке, вспарывая кожу, Оскар понимает имя его чувствам — ревность. Это черное, страшное, лишающее разума, вызывающее желание убивать — ревность. 

Сразу после окончания церемонии Оберштайн сделал шаг вперед и принес вести, которым не место на свадьбе. Новость могла потерпеть пару часов, но Оберштайн — нет. Визирь бессилен и не смирился с тем, что другая пешка достигла края доски.  
И это тоже — ревность. Оскар чувствует ее, как чувствует самого себя. Узнает ее сладковатый гнилостный вкус.

Слуга торопливо забирает осколки бокала. Миттермайер, досадуя на качество стекла, дает платок, чтобы зажать рану. Он думает, что это нелепая случайность, ровно так же несвоевременная, как и новости с фронта в этот светлый день.   
Оскар предпочел бы видеть капли крови на полу. Как они тягуче скатываются по руке вниз.  
Вниз.  
Вниз.  
Нет смысла врать себе.  
Оскар был на свадьбе Миттермайера — дарил цветы и даже преклонял колено перед молодой женой. Оскар видел, как Райнхард поклялся любить супругу и вместе со всеми кричал “Зиг!”. И только выходка Оберштайна стоила Ройенталю разрезанных пальцев, которые саднят даже тогда, когда адмиралы цепочкой поднимаются на борт “Тристана”. Увольнительная окончена. Ссылка продолжается.

***  
Иногда Оскар жалеет, что он не умер. Было бы проще. Не надо было бы подавлять восстания, тушить пожары и читать, что его не было, когда повстанцы вскрыли нежное брюхо Брунгильды и пробрались на борт.  
Сейчас, с высоты Хайнессенских башень, он кажется себе далеко от того места, где должен был бы быть на самом деле. Звезды в ночном небе скрыты облаками, а корни горы все сильнее оплетают его, притягивая к себе.  
Оскару стоило бы спать, но вместо этого он идет в соседний кабинет. Не знает еще, что будет приказывать, требовать, просить у пустого письменного стола.  
Дверь не заперта, хотя Оберштайну положено бы уже быть в спальне. Середина ночи — не лучшее время для визитов. Бесполезное.  
Он даже не удивлен, что в комнате тускло горит ночник, а Оберштайн спит на кушетке, оставив протезы на столике рядом.  
Райнхард мог умереть в эту ночь, не правда ли?  
В эту ночь Хель была ближе к нему, чем красавица Брунгильда. Та зажимала ладонью вываливающиеся внутренности и пыталась двигаться дальше.  
А они — тут. Не смогли умереть за своего командира. В очередной раз.  
Неловко Оскар садится в изголовье кушетки так, чтобы Оберштайн опирался на него.  
Неудобно им обоим.  
Они молчат.  
Оберштайн, может быть, действительно спал. По крайней мере он проводит пальцами по шитью, узнавая.  
Если бы Оскар был без одежды, то его еще можно было бы перепутать, например, с Фернером. Почему бы не перепутать его с Фернером, право слово. Это так естественно.  
Но шитье кителя безжалостно выдает в нем чужака. Они все различаются только формой. Сними ее, и останутся безликие болванчики “Да, Райнхардо-сама”.  
Только один был особенным. Но он и сделал что должно. 

— Спите, — Оскар вытягивается на кушетке, устраиваясь так, чтобы им обоим хватило места. Будто это Оберштайн нарушил его ночной покой. — Спите.  
Оскар закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как чужие волосы щекочут шею. Кажется еще немного и Оскар начнет свое еженочное падение.  
Но Оберштайн якорем держит его в пространстве комнаты.  
Слишком неудобно, чтобы заснуть по-настоящему.

***  
Когда Оскар открывает глаза, то уже наступило утро.  
Тело старательно напоминает о себе. В этот раз не тошнотой после попойки, а болью в спине и почему-то коленях. На колени Ройенталь никогда не жаловался, но, видимо, все бывает в первый раз. Шутка о том, что однажды утром отпадет случайная часть тела, и он не удивится, перестает быть шуткой.  
Для того, чтобы оценить бодрость Оберштайна или язвительно пройтись по поводу ее отсутствия, надо повернуть голову. Но на такие подвиги Оскар пока не способен. Он вяло шевелится на диване, разминая затекшее плечо и пытаясь предположить степень собственной помятости пополам с часом пробуждения.  
Судя по звукам Оберштайн как раз заканчивает установку протезов, когда открывается дверь и в нее с подносом вплывает излучающий доброжелательность Фернер.  
Улыбка моментально становится каменной, стоит ему увидеть элегантно возлежащего на кушетке Ройенталя со следами недавнего просыпания на лице.  
— Доброе утро, — безупречно вежливо говорит Фернер.  
Оскар молча прикрывает лицо рукой. Он спрятался.  
— Доброе, — тихо отвечает Оберштайн, а потом добавляет отчетливо: Спасибо за кофе, Антон.  
Антон.  
Антон!  
Ройенталь хоть убей не помнит, чтобы Оберштайн хоть раз называл помощника по имени. Сам помощник, видимо поражен уже самим тем фактом, что начальник помнит, как его зовут.  
Он теряется и, поставив поднос на стол, исчезает из кабинета.

“Антона” жаль, но бестактность Оберштайна выглядит многообещающе. По крайней мере эта ошибка показывает, что Оберштайн человек, возможно даже из плоти и крови. Возможно даже с душой. Хотя ведь именно о его душу Ройенталь, собственно, и порезался относительно недавно.

Кофе неплох, и явно сварен с любовью и вниманием, после чего перелит в тончайший фарфор с золотыми листиками по канту. Даже если это была обычная кофеварка, Антон, безусловно был внимателен и заботлив.  
Оскар отпивает кофе с мрачной решимостью выдавить из себя совершенно позорную и недостойную офицера мысль поцеловать Оберштайна прямо у Фернера на глазах. Чтобы тот, так сказать, мог самостоятельно оценить почему они ночевали в одном кабинете.  
Вместо этого Ройенталь ставит и чашку и блюдце на место. Он молча ждет, пока Оберштайн, спрятавшийся за своими бумагами, как за щитом, забывшись, не делает глоток остывающего кофе.  
Ройенталь, как подросток, подглядывает за тем, как губы Оберштайна касаются лепестков на ободке, как он, наклоняет чашку, притягивание внимание к хищным тонким пальцам, и как любовно ставит ее на место. Не заметил, что губы Оскара касались этого же места или не счел нужным обратить свое внимание на этот незначительный факт?..

Удержав себя от издевательского поклона, Оскар выходит из кабинета и немедленно отправляется к себе. В душ. Он был бы не прочь, если бы ледяная вода привела мысли в порядок.

***  
В назначенный час Оскар отдает свой подарок другому. Половина галактики … уходит по наследству, иначе не скажешь.   
Это решение Райнхарда. Его воле Оскар подчиняется беспрекословно.  
Можно было бы сказать, в очередной раз сказать, что это козни Оберштайна, но он здесь, все еще за стеной. Одна из последних ночей рядом.   
Райнхард болен, и на фоне этого угасания лозунги о власти достойному кажутся смешными. Да и кто достоин?  
Оскар изменился за эти месяцы так и не поднятого мятежа. Он устал от ожидания, от попыток разобраться в том, что он чувствует.   
Они улетают на Феззан и единственное, что радует, Оберштайн летит на “Тристане”. Хотя бы “принцессу” Оскару временно разрешили забрать с собой.

Быть рядом с Райнхардом тяжелее, чем казалось. Плащ давит на плечи. Тревогой выгрызает душу отсутствие Оберштайна. Ему должно быть вдвойне тяжелей. Наверное, если бы он мог проводить время у постели умирающего, было бы легче. Но королевой стала другая.  
С этим приходится жить.  
С каждым днем, все страшнее оказывается мысль, что Оскару придется жить, когда Райнхард умрет. Кажется, все должно было бы быть наоборот. Ведь это офицеры должны умирать за своего императора.   
Бесконечная война окончилась раньше, чем многие из них успели состариться. Правда Ройенталь помнит тех, кто не состарится больше никогда. Сидя в собственной гостинной, Оскар с ужасом понимает, что даже счастлив, что “Парсифаль” достался не ему и не Миттермайеру, а Мюллеру. Значит ему быть новым главкомом. Они остануться заниматься делами мира. Или… Или Оскар возьмет отпуск.   
Долгий долгий отпуск, за все те годы, когда был при исполнении.  
Это слабость и трусость, но иногда позволительно быть слабым трусом, не правда ли?  
Новый бокал ломается с трудом и совершенно не оставляет следов, а жаль.  
Июльский вечер становится все непрогляднее. Душно.  
Оскар дает комму отзвонить долгих три гудка и только потом принимает вызов. Право слово, звонок от мертвого Вэнли был бы менее непредсказуемым.  
Фернер невнятен. Говорит не то про измену родине с женщиной, не то женщине с родиной. Кажется, дело касается оскарова ублюдка, и стоило бы им обсудить это с Оберштайном лично.  
Тело срабатывает быстрее, чем Оскар осознает, что согласился приехать.   
Он и выезжает мгновенно, даже не пытаясь разобраться, почему его тянет к своему извечному врагу.   
Оберштайн кажется удивлен визитом. Возможно даже встревожен. Конечно, не каждый день к тебе врывается бывший генерал-губернатор с разговорами о детях. Причем своих детях. Хорошо. Ребенке. Одном. Узнать бы еще как зовут этого самого ребенка. Точно не Александр — это была бы слишком злая насмешка судьбы.  
Оскар даже произносит догадку вслух, радуясь от того, что Оберштайн сжимает кулаки.  
В комнате слишком душно, и Оскар выводит его в сад. Выволакивает силком, пусть Оберштайн долго стоит в дверях, не решаясь сделать шаг вперед. 

Пахнет какими-то цветами. Их листва кажется удивительно зеленой для такого душного вечера. Оскар прикасается к ним, чтобы не стащить Оберштайна за руку вниз со ступеней. К нему.  
Тут звезды ближе. И небо, их привычное небо открытого космоса совсем рядом.  
Оскар почти готов заподозрить Оберштайна в трусости, когда тот все же выходит с крыльца и становится рядом.   
Вспышка, удар в перепонки. Оскар падает, закрывая Оберштайна собой.  
Вниз.  
Земля оказывается значительно ближе и тверже, чем Оскар хотел бы думать.  
— Он что, разрешил вам умереть? — зло шипит Ройенталь прямо в закрытые губы. — Он разрешал вам умирать? Отвечайте!  
Оберштайн молчит, конечно же. И даже не догадывается о той теплой волне благодарности по отношению к Фернеру, которая только что прокатилась у Оскара по всему телу.  
Виновные, допустившие покушение на первых лиц государства, будут найдены и наказаны. Или не найдены, но повторения Оскар не допустит.

Фернер остается сидеть в машине. Оскар оборачивается, чтобы благодарно улыбнуться, но Антон его не видит. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, похожий на своего командира. Такой же бесстрастный, исполняющий свой долг и ничего кроме долга.   
Он ведь сам мог бы вывести Оберштайна в сад. Или дерзость Антона распространяется только на кофе?

Оскар идет по императорской резиденции на полшага позади Оберштайна. Тот, наверное, забыл о нем, поэтому долго стоит перед дверью в спальню — последний рабочий кабинет Райнхарда. Настолько долго, что та открывается сама, выпуская медбрата. Тот, не поднимая глаз, ничего не говоря, делает шаг в сторону.   
Единственное, что чувствует Оскар в этот момент — всепоглощающее чувство вины. Если бы не он, то Оберштайн был бы мертв сейчас и для него Райнхард остался бы навечно живым.  
С другой стороны, если бы не Оберштайн, то Оскар был бы мертв сам и был бы избавлен от пустоты, которая ожидает его теперь.  
Он так и не заходит в комнату, где пешка-визирь и пешка-ферзь бережно собирают в флакон рыбье дыхание умирающего короля.

***  
Существование не заканчивается со смертью Райнхарда, хотя так было бы проще. Оскар в который раз возвращается к размышлениям о смысле жизни, но в этот раз в них нет горечи. Он понимает это ровно в тот момент, когда кидает свой ком земли в яму гроба. Райнхард успел больше, чем кто-либо из живущих, но не успел не меньше.  
Женщина, которую он бросил на растерзание знати, Оберштайн, которого он просто бросил, ребенок, который не запомнил отца. Размышления об Александре ранят больнее всего.  
Интересно, хотел ли Райнхард детей или просто это была часть его роли? Свадьба была явно… спонтанной. Ну что ж. Он по крайней мере был честен с собой.  
Честен ли с собой Ройенталь — большой вопрос. Тогда да, безусловно. А сейчас? Думает ли он сейчас так же?..  
Сейчас ребенок в больнице. Мать отказалась от него в день похорон. Отказалась, оставив его на ступенях адмиралтейства, чтобы не было сомнений в том, кто отец. Чтобы Оскар и не вздумал пропустить это знаменательное событие в своей жизни.  
Здоровью мальчика ничто не угрожает. Он доброжелателен, контактен и спокойно идет на руки ко всем людям, что может быть не очень хорошим признаком. Потому что он пошел на руки даже к Оскару — обнял за шею и слюняво чмокнул в щеку.   
Единственная семья, в которую ребенка было разумно пристроить — Миттермайер. Именно он за шиворот приволок Оскара в больницу и долго, в красках расписывал насколько важно продолжение рода.   
Оскар был не согласен тогда, не согласен и сейчас — у каждого же может быть своя правда. Возможно Вольфгангу стоило обратиться в одну из Хайнессовских клиник? На Одине умели делать протезы солдатам, чтобы отправлять их обратно на фронт, на Хайнессене умели лечить женщин и их мужей.  
Предлагать нельзя. Каждый решает для себя сам.

Еще Оскара занимает вопрос, как найти повод, чтобы увидеть Оберштайна не в кабинете. Тогда, на похоронах, Оскар просто был рядом. Стоял рядом. Но этого не достаточно. Интересно, разумно ли использовать ребенка как прикрытие? Ведь у Оберштайна есть собака, а детям полезно играть с собаками. Возможно, если бы они работали в офисе, ругаясь по поводу рекламных кампаний, это было бы уместно — напроситься в гости погладить собаку сослуживца. Почему бы нет.  
Все равно через сутки жизнь Оскара перевернется с ног на голову, потому что Миттермайер с присущей ему энергией заставит его забрать ребенка из больницы — прошел месяц. И Оскар не посмеет сказать нет. А виноват в этом, безусловно, будет Оберштайн.  
Кусочки мозаики начали складываться в картину разговора, что было в высшей степени приятно. Впервые за много дней, Оскар почувствовал возбуждение азарта перед доброй схваткой. Именно то чувство, которому ему не хватало столько времени.  
В конце концов, если Оберштайн не нашел тех, кто устроил покушение на Райнхарда, то Оскар был бы давным давно мертв одним из десятка возможных способов. Он умер бы молодым, на пике славы, дав своему господину сразиться с достойным врагом. А теперь надо учиться жить в этом проклятом мире. Первую попытку, хайнессенскую, стоит назвать черновиком и провалом.  
Может быть получится в этот раз? 

***  
Ребенок спокойно садится в машину с неизвестным ему человеком, спокойно выходит из нее и спокойно поднимается по ступеням незнакомого дома.  
Больничная сиделка Элиза, которую спешно повысили до няни-гувернантки осталась дома, добавлять к только что обустроенной детской последние штрихи.  
Дворецкий ни слова не говоря проводит их в гостинную. Оберштайн в штатском стоит посреди комнаты, а собака подняла голову с дивана, приветствуя гостей. Особенно внимательно она следит за тем, кто слишком мал, чтобы следовать протоколу. Деловито переступая ногами, Феликс сразу направляется к собаке.  
Оберштайн молчит, отчего Оскару воздух в светлой гостиной кажется густым и тяжелым.  
Оберштайн не спрашивает “Зачем” и приветствует едва заметным кивком головы.  
— Ваш дворецкий может посидеть с ребенком? — выдавливает из себя Оскар. Ему нужно время наедине, потому что с каждой секундой он замечает все больше деталей: Оберштайн осунулся, еще больше похудел, руки висят безвольно. Они оба сейчас не принимают участия в общественной и политической жизни страны. Они умерли, кажется, оба той ночью.

Кивок в ответ.  
Дворецкий появляется из-за спины и проходит к ребенку, который сосредоточенно гладит собаку по носу. Та терпит или, возможно, получает удовольствие.  
Оскар же, повинуясь приглашающему жесту, идет вглубь дома за своим молчаливым проводником.  
— Вы помните, что он подарил вас вместе с половиной галактики?  
— Предлагаете переехать на Хайнессен? — тихо отвечает Оберштайн, толкая дверь в одну из комнат. Это не вызов, не попытка вывести Оскара из себя. Это вежливый безразличный запрос дальнейших инструкций.  
Оберштайн садится в кресло за шахматным столиком. Возможно он бы с большим удовольствием остался стоять, глядя в окно, но тогда ему пришлось бы развернуться к Оскару спиной. Он не может себе позволить это сейчас. Волосками на затылке Оскар чувствует электронный взгляд, когда останавливается у книжного шкафа, проводит пальцами по корешкам книг. Это бездумная потребность касания.  
Сжав ладонь в кулак, Оскар разворачивается и прячет руки за спиной, чтобы Оберштайн не видел, как ногти впиваются в кожу.  
— Вы заставили меня жить тогда. Я бы не потерпел еще одного обвинения в измене и поднял бы флот к звездам. Мы бы сразились бы с ним. Мы бы дрались в полную силу, вы знаете об этом. И он, и я получили бы последнее удовольствие от схватки с равным. Ведь только тогда чувствуешь себя живым, не правда ли?  
Оберштайн молчит. Он не хуже Оскара знает, что они все мечтали о счастливой мирной жизни для всей галактики и Райнхард среди прочих. И он знает, что Оскар прав. Умирающий Райнхард бы упивался боем, проверкой собственных сил. И точно так же он знает, что у Оскара не было ни малейшего шанса выиграть.  
— И я был бы убит. Под трибуналом или в бою — не все ли равно. Я бы сыграл свою роль и умер счастливым, но я был оставлен жить.  
Рыться в чужих шкафах неприлично, но если наглеть, так по-настоящему. Оскар достает штоф и щедро плещет виски в два бокала.  
Оберштайн откинулся в кресле и сложил руки на подлокотниках, пытаясь не слышать.  
— Сколько вам было тогда? Чуть больше тридцати? А он еще не был гросс-адмиралом в свои девятнадцать. Да даже когда и стал им — что с того? Я помню его. — У виски богатый запах и приятные дымные нотки. Это определенно хороший виски. — Мне столько же сейчас, сколько вам было тогда. Надеюсь, что не влюблюсь в девятнадцатилетнего юношу, как бы блистателен он не был. Он же ребенок, не так ли? Пейте!  
Оскар сует в руки Оберштайну стакан и заставляет сделать глоток.   
— Пейте. Вы сделали все, чтобы он выжил и превратился в императора, за которым люди идут не задумываясь. Вы даже спасли мою шкуру, чтобы его не мучала совесть. А он умер, не так ли? Вышвырнул вас, а потом и вовсе умер. Этот вспыльчивый мальчик с огненным взглядом талию которого, кажется, можно обхватить ладонями. Пейте же!  
Оскар знает. Он тоже любил. Не так слепо, не так безнадежно, но любил. Невозможно было не любить.  
Поэтому он обнимает Оберштайна за плечи и легко притягивает к себе.  
— Мы похожи с вами. Вы тоже хотели умереть. Нет, без новой войны. Просто уйти в один и тот же день. Уйти раньше, чтобы Райнхард остался навсегда живым для вас. Я не позволил. Это моя месть. Вы заставили жить меня и теперь будете жить сами.  
— Вы не сможете заставить меня. У вас нет этой власти, — Оберштайн не спорит. Он искренне верит в то, что говорит. Ройенталю остается только рассмеяться.   
— О нет, это проще, чем кажется. Хильдегарде не более, чем женщина, даже если носила брюки. Ее охраняют два сторожевых пса — в синем и красном ошейнике. И только пока они на посту, живы и она и ее сын. — Улыбка выходит нехорошей, злой. — Что будет, если один из псов сорвется с цепи? Сейчас, после того, как умер Райнхард, я могу стать императором через месяц, и Миттермайер с радостью присягнет мне на верность.  
— Вы…  
— Думаете я не посмею убить золотоволосого львенка и его мать? Как вы можете быть уверены в том, что я не захочу взять власть в свои, достойные руки. Ведь именно я был вторым после Райнхарда, разве не так? Именно мне он подарил половину галактики. Женщинам и детям не место на троне. Или, если они считают, что достойны, пусть докажут это, не так ли?  
Оскар садится на пол и опирается затылком на острое колено. Сидеть в ногах не унизительно, не постыдно. Вот так, подтянув согнутую ногу, он чувствует себя свободнее и даже моложе. Как тогда, в немного за двадцать, когда Райнхард казался невероятно зрелым для своих лет. Когда казался взрослым, опытным даже. Когда обладал большей властью, чем сам Оскар. И Оскар тогда казался себе состоявшимся человеком, который много уже видел и многого достиг.  
— Не бойтесь, мне не интересен Зигфрид, — имя еще один удар под дых. Оно напоминает, кто был настоящим ферзем в этой партии.  
— Что вам интересно? — голос звучит измучено, значит Оскар угадал от первого до последнего слова. От безумной, неуместной влюбленности до страхов потерять чужое дитя.  
— Вы. Вы все, что осталось у меня от прошлой жизни. Мы похожи, — голос впервые готов задрожать, и Оскар делает глоток.  
Сейчас он лжет. Ему просто хочется, чтобы Оберштайн жил. Чтобы его можно было дразнить. Чтобы может быть, как раньше, быть с ним равными по силе. Чтобы он дал Оскару страсть войны. Чтобы его можно было касаться кончиками пальцев. Чтобы его можно было поцеловать и прижать к себе. Чтобы можно было утонуть в его спокойствии и понимании жизни, которая, как известно, идет своим чередом.  
— Как зовут вашего сына? — Оберштайн тянется вперед и доливает виски сначала себе потом Оскару. Это его принятие сказанного?  
— Я изменю ему имя. Его не будут звать Стюбб.  
— Вынужден с вами согласиться, это странное имя.  
Благословенный богами Фернер приходит как нельзя вовремя. Оскар не удивлен, увидев его выходящим без стука в этот кабинет. Счастливое лицо совершенно не вяжется с тяжелыми складками серого плаща и, кажется улыбку не омрачили бы и два бездыханных тела.   
— Птичье молоко, как вы любите, — Фернер ставит конфеты на стол и разворачивается, придерживая мешающий плащ.  
— Потренируйтесь еще, Антон, — фривольно замечает Оскар, чтобы Фернер не мог притвориться, что не заметил сидящего на полу гросс-адмирала. — Лестницы особенно коварны. И с повышением.  
В бокале нет льда, который бы звякнул, поддерживая сказанное салютом.  
Фернер ждет слов поддержки от своего теперь уже бывшего начальника.   
Потом Оскар обязательно спросит его — почему тот появляется так вовремя? Но ответ знает уже сейчас. Потому что Ройенталь мог нарушить приказ, а Фернер — нет. Потому что лучше видеть с другим, чем стоять у могильного камня. Фернер определенно сделал свой выбор и свой шаг. Теперь, когда он доставил Оберштайну слюну птиц, то может убираться на все четыре стороны.  
Оберштайн старательно притворяется мертвым, поэтому Фернер вынужден уйти, так и не дождавшись ответа. Мысль попросить его придумать имя ребенку, кажется даже забавной.

Сидеть, облокотившись спиной на чужие колени удивительно правильно. Оскару нравится так сидеть. Нравится чувствовать как виски обжигает язык и приятным теплом растекается по телу. Осталось междвежье сухожилие — оно наверняка входят в народный рецепт мазей для суставов. После этого ленту можно будет считать готовой.  
Тогда, только тогда, Оскар разрешит себе наклониться и коснуться губами плотно сжатых губ. Или, может быть, всего один раз сегодня, перед тем как уйти. 

Ребенок спит, трогательно обняв собаку. Та не шевелится, только смотрит большими грустными глазами.  
— Пора гулять, — тихо говорит Оберштайн толи Оскару, то ли собаке, то ли спящему ребенку.   
— Вальтер — хорошее имя, — невпопад отвечает Оскар. — Он пытался меня убить.  
— Если дать ему имена всех, кто пытался вас убить, то получится длинный список, — покладисто соглашается Оберштайн.  
— Думаете, что ребенка стоило назвать в вашу честь?.. — обреченно говорит Оскар, понимая, что сегодня поцеловать не получится. Остается смотреть как манжеты обхватили запястья. Им можно, Оскару нельзя.  
Собака ворочается, осторожно выбираясь из объятий, и у Оскара есть не дольше секунды, чтобы решиться. Он настигает Оберштайна и говорит тихо в самое ухо, чтобы услышал только он. Чтобы по телу прошел разряд от отсроченной близости:  
— Вы мой подарок. Я приду еще.  
Проверенный способ из обаяния и грубой силы должен сработать и сейчас. Разве что Оскару впервые за долгое время хочется, чтобы человек пришел сам. Может быть дело в том, что впервые в жизни Оскар робеет сделать первый шаг?

Ребенок тяжелый и неудобный. Оскар не знает, как его правильно перехватить, и тот лежит, не делая попыток обнять за шею, чтобы удержаться. Этот ребенок не привык, чтобы его носили на руках. Ничего, Элиза разберется. Она достаточно пышнотела и любвеобильна, чтобы избаловать Вальтера. Потом, лет через двадцать, Оскар об этом пожалеет, но не сейчас.

***  
Ровно неделю вытерпел Оскар. Адмиралтейство без извечного соперника кажется пустым. Императорский кабинет пуст. Хильдегарде скорее царствует, а не правит. Правит Миттермайер, и Оскар ему благодарен: за рассудительность, за взвешенные решения, за то, что он держит Оскара на коротком поводке.   
Фернера Оскар не видит всю неделю. Даже удивительно, насколько тот умеет быть незаметным. И хорошо. Серому плащу не идет доброжелательное выражение лица или тем более улыбка.  
Не сказать, чтобы Оскар маялся от безделья, но он делает все, чтобы ограничиться улыбками на камеру. Вон разворот в газете, которую Миттермайр швырнул ему в лицо: Хильдегарда с малышом в центре, Миттермайер за правым плечом, Оскар — за левым.  
— Ты улыбаешься как маньяк, как гроза пенсионеров и одиноких женщин. Учись быть похожим на человека.  
Оскар учится.  
Он даже учится не забываться в вине по вечерам, в попытке не слышать детский голос. Вальтер еще не умеет плакать по-настоящему. Он только сидит, разглядывая книжки, не привлекая к себе внимание. С ним легко. С ним слишком легко.  
Ребенок его возраста должен пытаться перевернуть дом вверх дном, а вечером плакать, потому что устал.  
Даже Оскар плакал в детстве. Он помнит свою няньку, помнит родинку у нее на шее. Ту, в которую утыкался носом, когда становилось тяжело. Родинка и запах сдобы — первое его светлое воспоминание.  
Дальше идет встреча с Миттермайером. Будет ли третье?

 

***  
Оскар знает, что торопится. Что Оберштайну надо дать больше времени, что у них впереди если не вечность, то десяток лет, как минимум. И стоило бы брать эту крепость осадой. Но обычное хладнокровие его подводит. В конце концов, он достаточно долго ждал, да и не сказать, что они знакомы первый день.  
Оскар подлавливает Оберштайна на прогулке с собакой. Они оба в гражданском, которое кажется маскарадным одеянием. Долго идут бок о бок, пока Оскар не начинает ежится от холода. Он не был готов к столь вдумчивому променаду, забыл, что к вечеру холодает и надо одеваться теплей. Собака тоже не прочь пойти домой. Там ее ждет еда, и она преданно виляет хвостом, когда Оберштайн треплет ее между ушами. Оскар уже видел, как пальцы ласкают пятнистую шкуру, но никак не может привыкнуть к этому и не может заставить себя прикоснуться к доверчивой лобастой голове. Нет, это не страх. Просто они слишком на равных в этой партии. 

Не спрашивания разрешения, проходит Оскар за садовую ограду. Его сопровождает шорох гравия, усыпавшего дорожку. У одного из теток была похожая. Уже, но этого хватило, чтобы разбить колено. Он не плакал — много чести. Тетка только хмыкнула. “Марбах”, — процедила она сквозь зубы. Не то похвала, не то одобрение. После встречи с ней весь день болела нижняя челюсть, так цепко она хватала его за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Удостовериться лично, что ее сестрица нагуляла ребенка неизвестно от кого.   
Поднимаясь по ступеням крыльца, Оскар заранее рад опустошенности этого дома. Одного дворецкого достаточно, чтобы комнаты, столь редко используемые, были в порядке.  
Оберштайн медлит перед тем, как повернуть дверную ручку. Если бы Оскар был на его месте, то давно бы намекнул, что гостям тут не очень рады, но Оберштайн молчит, поэтому Оскар проходит в дом.  
Сняв пальто, он тут же чувствует себя полуголым, даже если поверх сорочки есть панцирь жилета. Оберштайна собственная обнаженность — на нем только сорочка — не смущает. Он делает знак дворецкому: “Проводить”.  
Комната знакома по прежним визитам. Стрельчатые окна от пола до потолка, люстра с тысячей подвесок — одну такую Оскар разобрал в детстве — картины по стенам средней степени паршивости — пейзажи. Ни одного портрета. Только пейзажи — в основном скошенные поля, обозначенные крупными мазками. Краска легла толсто, неровно — от этого неряшливо. Вид из окна значительно приятнее.  
Оскар не оборачивается, когда дворецкий сервирует закуски. Дворецкого зовут Рабенар. У людей вокруг Оберштайна, есть имена. Это кажется странным в их мире наглухо застегнутых мундиров, когда ты подходишь к человеку вплотную только для того, чтобы попытаться его убить.  
И эту часть себя Оскар тоже забыл. В той, прошлой жизни, он доводил себя до изнеможения в зале. Руки были покрыты синяками до плеч. Он был безжалостен к себе и к напарникам. Для одних гвардейцев было честью сойтись с ним в учебном бою. Для других — наказанием, которое надо пережить. Потом все закончилось. Лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, осело на землю, как освежеванная медвежья шкура — тяжелым вонючим комом. Оскар был уже готов предаться размышлениям преисполненным жалости к самому себе, но вошел Оберштайн. Сначала вернее вошла его собака. Замерла посередине комнаты, посмотрела Оскару прямо в глаза, а потом вызывающе отряхнулась и с лапами залезла на диван.  
Оберштайн отряхиваться не стал, хотя Оскар видел, что у него намокли волосы и рубашка вся в мокрых пятнах.  
Его превосходительство мыл собаку.  
Его превосходительство лично покупает курятину и моет собаку, предварительно сняв ботинки, чтобы они не намокли.  
Возможно даже сидит, вытянув на диване босые ноги, и гладит ее перед сном.  
Как же так оказалось, что этот человек, который никогда не участвовал в офицерских попойках — не был зван, да и не изъявлял желания — оказался более человечным, чем они сами. Оскар пытается, но никак не может вспомнить — снимал ли Миттермайер дома обувь когда-либо. Ведь Оскар был в его доме. Сам он обувь дома конечно же не снимал.  
Оберштайн пошевелил босыми пальцами ног, видимо раздумывая, и все же сел рядом с собакой.  
Запоздало Оскар понял, что Оберштайн за вечерними рутинами просто забыл о незваном госте. Оскорбительно и забавно одновременно.  
— Красивые картины. Вы собираете пейзажи? — спрашивает Оскар. Раз уж он стоит истуканом перед стеной, увешанной картинами, логично что-то сказать.   
— Они достались мне от отца, — фраза звучит так, будто Оберштайн старательно подбирает слова, чтобы не сказать лишнего, но остаться в рамках вежливости. Глаза сверкают красным, придавая ему опасный вид.  
Собака недовольно щурится, от слишком пристального взгляда Оскара. Он бы ее согнал с кровати. Интересно, Райнхард корил Оберштайна за белые волосы на одежде или Эмиль умеет отличать волосы от шерсти? Или Рабенар не допускает таких промахов?   
— Это он собирал пейзажи? — со всей возможной теплотой в голосе начинает допрос Ройенталь.  
Оберштайн прикрывает глаза. Оберштайн откидывается на спинку дивана. Оберштайн поджимает ноги, совершенно не стесняясь чужого присутствия.  
— Он рисовал их.   
— Они очень похожи, — забавно узнать, что отец Оберштайна увлекался живописью. Хотя почему бы и нет.  
— Да, — Оберштайн прикрывает глаза, давая понять, что ему неприятен разговор. Или ему просто не привычно, что кто-то лезет в его личную жизнь.  
— Это одни и те же поля?  
— Я рассказываю про картины, а вы допиваете стакан и уходите. Любезность за любезность.   
Оскар демонстративно подходит к столику, наливает себе немного виски и делает глоток.  
— Мой отец владел землями в нескольких часах езды от дома. В основном поля, несколько левад и лес. Вскоре после моего рождения они ушли с молотка, но отец продолжал их рисовать. Хотел, чтобы я запомнил эти принадлежащие ему земли.  
— Ваш отец пил, поэтому вы были вынуждены погасить долги?  
— Оскар фон Ройенталь, — Оберштайн почти смеясь, вынимает протез и протягивает его на раскрытой ладони. — Это дорогое удовольствие. Земли продали, чтобы оплатить лечение и только.  
Оберштайн демонстративно кладет глаз на столик, к бокалу. Оскар с ужасом и трепетом смотрит на жуткий механизм, но тут Оберштайн кладет рядом второй глаз и совершенно не стесняясь слепоты, встает с дивана и идет к картинам. Если бы Оскар не видел своими глазами протезы, решил бы, что человек перед ним только прикидывается слепым.  
Оберштайн легко касается первой рамы, потом второй — пальцы изучают пейзажи и запоздало Оскар понимает, что грубые мазки — картина для слепого.

Увечье совершенно не смущает Оскара, а вот наблюдение за руками рождает вполне конкретную маету в груди. Но обычно все начинают с губ, не так ли?..  
Виски допит в один глоток, но перед тем, как уйти, Оскар подходит и легко целует Оберштайна в губы. Выходит неловко, а, главное, неумело. Будто не было других бесчисленных встреч и сотен поцелуев. В этом касании нет должного обаяния и должной страсти. Может быть дело в том, что надо приспособиться? Стоило заранее подумать о том, что Оберштайн другой. Что у него твердые губы. Он иначе пахнет. Он мужчина, в конце концов, а Оскар никогда не целовал мужчин.  
Есть нечто постыдное в том, чтобы чувствовать себя робкой девственницей, и уж тем более в том, что Оскар оказался совершенно не готов к ответу.  
Оберштайн не отклонился, не ударил в ярости. Он положил Оскару руку на затылок, не давая сбежать, и нежно погладил пальцами — приказ расслабиться.  
Оскар, не отнимая губ, улыбнулся в ответ, и этого оказалось достаточно.  
Поцелуй Оберштайна не нежен. Он не прикасается робко к губам, прося впустить. Он берет то, что уже и так принадлежит ему. Требовательно изучает рот, вжимается пахом, и Оскар вынужден опереться о стену, чтобы не упасть  
Вдруг, он оказывается принадлежащим. Весь, без остатка. Без мыслей — одно восприятие тела, которое требует от хозяина невозможного — открыться еще больше. Раствориться в человеке рядом.  
Никогда и никто не целовал его, сминая волю.  
Оскар не может оттолкнуть, не может сказать нет. Он перестанет существовать, как только Оберштайн отстранится, поэтому цепляется за плечи, в довольно жалкой попытке не то удержать, не то устоять на ногах.   
Смилостивившись, Оберштайн отстраняется, давая вздохнуть. Он не убирает руку с затылка, мягко поглаживая, как испуганного жеребенка.  
Оскар догадывается, насколько ошарашенным выглядит сейчас. Насколько беспомощным. Он видел иногда такое выражение на лицах женщин, которых целовал сам. Но он-то не женщина!  
Избегая смотреть Оберштайну в лицо, Оскар сначала убирает руки у него с груди — тот мгновенно делает полшага назад, выпуская из объятий. Потом Оскар удовлетворенно опирается на стену и поправляет челку. Надо бы придумать в меру язвительную реплику, но для этого надо сначала восстановить дыхание и дождаться, чтобы кровь прилила обратно к голове.  
Первой мыслью становится идея, что последние десять лет жизни Оскар потратил на удивление бездарно. Их явно стоило провести в койке с Оберштайном, вылезая, чтобы пожрать.  
Хорошо даже, что Райнхард мертв, потому что мысль о том, что он провел часть времени именно там, приводит к желанию убивать. Фернера тоже хочется убить, несмотря на грустный взгляд и роль хранителя оберштайновой жизни. Из профилактики.

— Вы собирались идти, — гостеприимно намекает Оберштайн и тут же отворачивается к окну, якобы крайне заинтересованный происходящим за стеклом. Будто Оскар уже забыл про снятые протезы.  
Это широкий жест. Возможность окончательно выпрямиться, поправить одежду, пригладить волосы, вспомнить, как тебя зовут и сделать прочие мелкие действия, необходимые после такого поцелуя.  
Возможность сбежать, не глядя в глаза или на глаза хозяина дома, и никогда, никогда не возвращаться.   
Возможность сохранить честь, рассудок и звание Ромео-после-шести. Этот поцелуй можно было бы придумать — Оберштайн щедро предлагает не заходить в экспериментах дальше безопасного рубежа. Поцелуем, обычным поцелуем, трудно обесчестить, не так ли?  
Вместо этого Оскар возвращается к столику и наливает себе виски. Он нарочито громко стучит графином об стол, выпивает залпом.  
— Не чокаясь, за мою гордость, — говорит он, потом наливает себе еще и снова выпивает в один глоток.  
Можно поспорить на что угодно, но уголки губ Оберштайна дрогнули, обозначая улыбку.

Всю дорогу домой Оскар вспоминает твердые губы, приятный древесный запах, от чего тело заново сходит с ума от желания.

***  
Спустя неделю Оскар опять в этом доме, причем по очень странному поводу. На этот раз он долго рассматривает себя в зеркале, будто в собственном особняке нет зеркал. Оберштайн стоит сзади. Отражается, как бы странно это не звучало. Так что Оскар может видеть собственное лицо, видеть его лицо и вместе с тем чувствовать расстояние между телами. Это расстояние плотное, и особенно осязаемое тем, что отражается в зеркале. Первый план, второй план — так это называется в живописи?  
— Вы любите театр, Оберштайн?  
Не то, чтобы выражение лица Оберштайна было так легко прочитать, но поза неуловимо изменилась. Он будто ждет подвоха, не доверяет и совсем чуточку выражает собой, что если бы он и пошел в театр, то в гордом одиночестве и по собственному выбору.  
— Оперу, если быть более точным, — весомо добавляет Оскар. Его лицо впрочем тоже не выражает особых восторгов.  
— Вы имеете в виду конкретное представление?  
— Нет, не знаю какое именно. Не думал об этом.   
Оберштайн-в-отражении расслабляет руки. Оказывается они были почти сжаты в кулаки, а Оскар и не заметил. Увлекся шеей, которая из-за расстегнутой пуговички выглядит более беззащитной. Оскар все еще не может привыкнуть к тому, что он затянут в форму с ног до головы, а Оберштайн щеголяет в обычной одежде. Одежде для самых обычных людей. Мог бы хоть, согласно статусу и положению, надеть шейный платок, скрепить его брошью, а потом натянуть жилет. Чтобы хотя бы создать иллюзию одетости.  
— Дата?  
— А дата, Оберштайн, когда прикажут. Хильдегарде желает посетить одну из современных постановок в сопровождении адмиралов и вас.   
— Удивительно, что она обо мне помнит, — Оберштайн делает шаг вперед, и расстояние между ними уплотняется. — Это была ваша идея?  
Если Оберштайн сделает еще шаг вперед, а Оскар отклонится назад, то прижмется плащом прямо к беззащитной груди. Тогда, может быть, Оберштайн обнимет его и отражение станет неприличным.  
— Да. Это была моя идея, — Оскар не мигая смотрит в отраженный взгляд. — Пошел слух, что вы подали в отставку, потому что не хотите пресмыкаться перед юбкой и крайне негативно относитесь к поспешному браку Райнхарда. Пытались даже распустить слухи, что Александр не его сын, но они слишком похожи, чтобы им поверили. Хотя некоторые считают, что только вы можете знать наверняка. Интересная теория, не правда ли?  
— Теперь вы хотите, чтобы я продемонстрировал лояльность короне?  
Оберштайн придвигается еще ближе.  
— Да, выбранная роль требует, чтобы Александра не пытался убить никто, кроме меня, не так ли? — с улыбкой замечает Оскар.  
Моргнув, он пропускает момент, когда Оберштайн подошел вплотную, обхватил одной рукой, а второй провел по носу, губам, подбородку и только потом обнял до конца.  
Тяжелый китель перестал казаться столь надежной защитой.  
— Признайтесь, вы не хотите получать удовольствие от современной оперы в одиночку, только и всего, — шепчет Оберштайн на ухо, едва касаясь его губами.  
Оскару нечего ответить. Он видит в зеркале собственное в миг покрасневшее лицо и то, как судорожно дергается кадык.  
Удовлетворенный произведенным эффектом, Оберштайн отступает в глубь комнаты, оставляя Оскара наедине со своим отражением.  
Взрослый мужчина в зеркале, чьи плечи украшены плащом, искренне недоумевает от того, как его умудрились обвести вокруг пальца на собственном игровом поле.  
В очередной раз!

***  
Кресло в императорской ложе в меру удобное — есть шанс дожить до конца представления. Правда Оскару кажется, что все стало с ног на голову. Под прицелом всеобщего внимания — они. Фернер, Миттермайер, Хильдегарде, сам Оскар и Оберштайн. Серый цвет лица Оберштайна и серый плащ Фернера отлично гармонируют, обрамляя императрицу на фотографиях. Оскар не стал пытаться в этот раз изображать улыбку для репортеров. Будет с них. Пусть считают, что необходимость сидеть бок о бок с Оберштайном вызывает у него стойкость характера.  
Отчасти это правда.  
Хильдегарде прикрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку, чтобы не смотреть на сцену. Там слишком яркие краски, слишком резкий свет, слишком быстро действия сменяют друг друга.  
Оберштайн смотрит на сцену с определенной долей интереса. Он умеет отключать протезы усилием воли или действительно ему любопытно, что происходит?  
На сцене царят лебеди, космические корабли и пафосный баритон, в котором Оскар без удовольствия узнает себя. Ему не нравится происходящее. Ведь все было совсем не так, да и плащи у костюмеров вышли богато украшенными занавесками, но никак не знаками особого воинского отличия.  
Стоило бы подобно императрице закрыть глаза, но тогда Оскар может забыть где он. Сосредоточиться на человеке рядом, случайно взять его за руку — и это не укроется от внимательных журналистов. Это они сегодня в императорской ложе как под лучами софитов.   
К антракту напряжение возрастает настолько, что Оскар не знает, куда себя деть. Он не рожден для этой мирной жизни: светских раутов, общения с журналистами, вежливого поддакивания императорам.  
Был бы на “Тристане” — ушел бы спускать пар в спортивном зале. Избивать грушу до тех пор, пока тело не откажется с ним работать, пока не станет наплевать на ублюдочные глаза в зеркале. Делает так до сих пор. До сих пор может сойтись в рукопашной с розенриттером и если не выйти победителем из схватки, то уйти живым.  
Но сейчас, когда тело изнурено ожиданием, он не может выплеснуть злость в драке.  
Наверное именно поэтому, ловит Оберштайна после интервью и уводит наверх, на самый верх запасной лестницы на третий ярус. Той, которая останавливается не на каждом этаже, а центральный столб которой спрячет их от любопытных взглядов.  
Оскару тесно в плаще и душно в форме — впервые за долгое время он завидует праву Оберштайна выбирать одежду, которая идеально подчеркивает фигуру, скрывая недостатки, если, конечно, они есть.  
Поцелуй выходит спонтанным. Можно было бы сказать, что их тянет друг к другу. Обоим опостылела музыка и хочется развлечений для тела, а не для души.   
Оскар бы с удовольствием провел на верхней площадке лестницы весь второй акт, но, увы, нельзя. Из полутранса его выводит вежливое покашливание.  
Миттермайер стоит на ступеньку ниже и смотрит так яростно, что сейчас конструкция подломится и погребет под собой всех троих. Это будет в высшей степени бесславная смерть.  
— Ройенталь! — шипит Миттермайер, сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на крик.  
Шаг вперед становится естественным. Будто Оберштайн — чужая жена, внимание к которо Оскар не хотел бы сейчас привлекать.  
— Ты! — Миттермайер пытается выбирать слова, но это требует чудовищных усилий. — Ты при исполнении сейчас! Чем ты занят!  
Металлическая лестница вибрирует от тихого голоса и решительно собирается рассыпаться в прах.  
Оскар не знает, что ответить. К локи такое исполнение обязанностей. У него перерыв.  
Оберштайн, кажется, считает примерно так же. Возможно поэтому он разворачивает Оскара к себе, приподнимает пальцами за подбородок и небрежно замечает: “Хорошо, что я не при исполнении, не так ли?”   
Он едва успевает коснуться губами губ, как звенит второй звонок.  
— Пора возвращаться, — с явным сожалением произносит Оберштайн, выжидает секунду перед тем, как убрать пальцы и, проскользнув между адмиралами, уходит, оставив у Оскара в голове пузырящееся чувство восхищения противником.  
Миттермайер совершенно не выглядит счастливым и готов волочь друга в зал за шиворот, но вместо этого он взмахивает плащом и делает приглашающий жест — ройентали вперед. Так, под конвоем, Оскар и возвращается в ложу. 

 

***  
Стоило бы поговорить с Миттермайером сразу после оперы, но тот устало идет в сторону машины. “Не сейчас, Ройенталь. Делай что хочешь. Это твоя жизнь, в конце концов”. Он зол, раздражен и обижен. Оскар не может его винить. Он бы сам удивился, если бы узнал.  
Скорее бы Эванджелина понесла — было бы лучше. Пусть Оскар не доверяет женщинам, но Миттерамайер другой. Столько лет он верен супруге. Столько лет…  
Оскар одергивает себя, запрещая вспоминать первый вечер знакомства. Когда они бежали по улице, задыхаясь от упоения дракой. Когда Оскар чуть было не поцеловал, потому что был счастлив, потому что был победителем, потому что впервые встретил человека, с которым в драке можно танцевать. С которым понимаете друг друга с полузвгляда. С которым смеешься вот так — глаза в глаза — через боль в разбитых губах.  
Миттермайер тогда отвернул лицо, не задумываясь, наверное, и поцелуй так и не случился, оставшись дружеским объятием.  
Никогда больше Оскар не пробовал снова. Оно не стоило того. Он не был готов потерять Миттермайера, только найдя его. А сейчас, возможно, Миттермайер не был готов потерять его. К чему эти подробности личной жизни. Они никогда не обсуждали тех, с кем Оскар делит постель. Не стоит и начинать.

В попытке охладить голову, Оскар вышел из машины за квартал до цели, но прохладный вечер скорее будоражил кровь предчувствием. 

Дверь открыл Рабенар — сдержанный и незаметный. Потом Оскара встретила собака — повиляла хвостом и ушла вглубь дома. Оберштайн появился следом. В халате, сразу после душа, взъерошенный и отчетливо сонный.  
Слишком поздно для визитов, если ты, конечно, не собираешься остаться на завтрак. Оскар собирался. Даже кошмарное представление не дало телу успокоиться в достаточной мере.  
Наверно поэтому, он подходит вплотную, прижимается, чувствуя, догадываясь, что Оберштайн совершенно обнажен под халатом. Беспомощен? Нет. Доступен? Тем более нет. Даже сейчас, когда Оскар должен бы чувствовать преимущество, он ведомый.  
Оберштайн разрешает себя целовать, разрешает прикасаться к себе и после заминки, будто приняв решение, помогает Оскару раздеться.  
Плащ остается в прихожей, китель — в коридоре. Остатками одежды Оскар усыпает путь до дивана в гостиной. Может быть, он предпочел бы защищенный уют спальни, но гостиная ближе и в этом ее плюс.  
Целоваться легко и приятно. Что может быть естественней? Разве что ерошить еще мокрые после душа волосы. Правда Оберштайну не нравится, наверное. Он нависает сверху, и от этой тяжести, от властных прикосновений, все вдруг перестает быть прелюдией.  
Рубеж поцелуев пройден, Оскар толкается в чужую руку, толком не зная — что дальше. Ему хочется большего, но он стонет, выгибаясь.  
Слишком быстро. Все закончилось быстрее, чем он успел осознать. Быстрее, чем он успел прочувствовать тяжесть чужого тела. До того, как он набрался смелости приподнять бедра и обхватить Оберштайн ногами, притягивая к себе. Теснее, глубже, плотнее, чтобы стать одним целым, чтобы окончательно передать себя в его власть.  
Оскар испачкан своей и чужой спермой. Надо бы в душ или хотя бы обтереться. И спать. Обязательно спать обнявшись, чтобы утром увидеть сонного Оберштайна. Чтобы снова предложить ему себя — на этот раз целиком. Чтобы он был вынужден принять подарок.  
— Вы довольны? — голос звучит неприветливо. Оберштайн накидывает халат поверх испачканного тела, и Оскару ничего не остается, кроме как начать одеваться самому.  
— Нет, этого мало, — не задумываясь отвечает Оскар. Он жаден. Ему надо больше, много больше.  
— Думаете, этого хотел Райнхард, отправляя меня на Хайнессен?  
— Нет, конечно.  
— Не нашлось никого другого для ваших экспериментов? Миттермайер не поддался на ваши уловки?  
“А вы поддались?” — в горле застревает ком. Оскорбление памяти Райнхарда ударило мимо цели, но Миттермайер…   
— Он женат, — ровно отвечает Оскар, надевая брюки.  
— Только не говорите, что вас это когда-либо останавливало. Откуда в вас, гросс-адмирале, это желание раздвигать подо мной ноги?  
Сорочка валяется у двери. С удовлетворением Оскар замечает, что все пуговицы на месте и целы. Он застегивается неторопливо, давая себе прочувствовать каждое сказанное слово. Давая оскорбленной чести вытеснить из головы все мысли, кроме одной — прочь из этого дома. Он не оправдывался никогда и не будет этого делать сейчас. Какое Оберштайну дело до того, под кем Оскар готов раздвинуть колени, кому подмахивать. Мог бы чувствовать себя польщенным, что Оскар выбрал его.  
И плащ, и китель ждут на вешалке в прихожей. Аккуратно сложены, возможная собачья шерсть отчищена. Оберштайну повезло с дворецким, не иначе.   
Доля офицера — бежать. И Ройенталь бежит прочь, надеясь, что убежать от себя будет так же легко, как и из этого дома. Дойдя до края доски он развернется и будет бежать обратно, сметая все, что встретится ему на пути. До тех пор, пока у него есть силы. До тех пор, пока не столкнется с тем, кто сильнее, до тех пор, пока удавкой на шее не затянется лента, сотканная из того, чего нет: умения любить у одного, умения доверять у другого.

***  
Оскар задернул шторы в библиотеке еще как только полуденное солнце посмело нарушить его покой и, конечно, не заметил, что на город уже опустился сумрак. Пыльные шторы прячут комнату в темноту, и их давно стоило бы сменить. Но Элиза нянька, гувернантка, но никак не горничная. И как не побоялась она остаться в этом проклятом доме?..  
Впрочем и у Оскара больше не осталось тайн, которые бы стоило скрывать даже от прислуги. Да и его тайны не интересны никому больше. Даже Миттермайер с радостью следует правилам игры мирного времени.  
Оскар сидит, откинувшись в кресле с закрытыми глазами. Не хочет видеть этот постылый дом, не свои книги на полках, фотографию, которую изуродовал, но не жалеет. Ничего не изменилось от того, что он подправил ее. Ведь тогда, когда их сфотографировали на ступенях Адмиралтейства — все были живы. Оскар всего лишь закрасил лица тех, кто умер.  
Он не хочет и слышать, но зажимать уши ладонями было бы слишком.  
Вальтер, ушедший на прогулку, вернулся — хлопнула дверь. Вернулся с гостями — тому подтверждение звонкий собачий лай, тишина и затем скрип лестничных ступеней. Оскар не двинется с места. Не встанет, чтобы поприветствовать гостя. Гостя ли? Однажды давно Оскар прятался в библиотеке от отца и слышал, как тот тяжело поднимается по ступеням. Не нашел тогда или не стал искать?.. Смог бы ребенок устоять против его гнева? Или презрение было достаточным наказанием за ублюдочность происхождения.  
Каждый раз, когда Оскар встречается с человеком, поднимающимся сейчас по лестнице, то ждет отповеди и едких унижающих слов. Тех, после которых невозможно отмыть гордость иначе как кровью. Сейчас все повторится. Сейчас Оберштайн, конечно же это он, откроет дверь и выскажется по поводу пьяного хозяина дома, который позорит своего умершего командира. Оберштайн даже не догадывается, насколько Оскар противен сам себе тем, что напоминает отца в такие моменты.   
Нет, Оскар не собирается открывать глаза и готов играть со слепцом на его поле. Не жалко. Проиграл уже однажды — можно и повторить.  
Дверь открывается неслышно, но щелчок выключателя и свет дают знать о госте.  
Оберштайн стоит в дверях, потом делает несколько шагов вперед. Наверняка тяжелый винный дух много ему скажет о хозяине — вставать, пьяно покачиваясь, не обязательно.   
— Вы похожи. Вы и Вальтер. Он тоже добивается своего.  
Оскар молчит, только губы кривит презрительная усмешка. Он не сомневался ни секунды, что если этот ребенок захочет позвать собаку в гости, ничто не сможет его остановить.  
— У меня есть такая фотография, — голос обманчиво заботлив.  
Шорох — Оберштайн берет фотографию в руки. Рассматривает ее. Рассматривает долго, пока со стуком не ставит обратно на стол.  
— Вы закрасили себя, но не меня. Почему?  
Оскар молчит. Он собирается молчать весь этот вечер. Он будет молчать так долго, что Оберштайн сдастся и уйдет. Его терпение только кажется бесконечным, Оскар знает.  
Вот Оберштайн уже делает несколько шагов, но Оскар совершенно не готов к тому, что его целуют — сверху вниз — прямо в искаженные усмешкой губы.  
— Вы сами выйдете в сад или придется вас волочь?  
— Волочь, — без раздумий соглашается Оскар и протягивает руку, чтобы не дать Оберштайну уйти.


End file.
